Return of the Swat Kats
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Ten years after faking their deaths, the Swat Kats are living the boring life as junk-men.That is until they are called into action by someone hacking into their video game. Read as the story unfolds and secrets about the Swat Kats are revealed. I don't think even the original creators could see this coming. So as Razor would say "Bingo"! Not all characters could be listed, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Dead and Retired

"And this was Ann Gora from Kats Eye News with our ten year memorial of the Swat Kats, may they rest in peace." Said a brunette she-cat with tan fur, Ann Gora was known for her gutsiness and determination. Today she was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black skirt in memory of what happened.

"Aw turn it off, Jake. I do not need to see any more of this crud. Scaredy Cat is not on till later anyway. Besides, that stuff is depressing. Why did we do it again?" said a yellow tomcat with brown stripes. He was wearing an old red work cap and a blue and white garage uniform. He had a tuft of his hair sticking out of his cap. He was big, brawny, and smarter than he looked, just not too smart.

"I think it had something to do with one of the many problems we were having. I mean, for one thing, Feral was getting close to listening to Steele's rants on how we could be the Swat Kats, for another it was just Dark Kat stealing a jet from the enforcers. They were blowing it up anyway, so us making the explosion bigger was better for us to act as if the turbulence and blast radius pushed us into the yard and fake our deaths. No one needed us anyway. There were fewer villains that could not be handled by the Enforcers." Jake Clawson was a red, small cat with a high intelligence. He was dressed like his partner, Chance Furlong.

The two had once been the pride of the Enforcers, the police of Megakat City. The Enforcers were trained as pilots, tank men, and other types of military that could be used to help the City. Jake had been trained to be a pilot and was an expert sharpshooter. Chance was also trained as a pilot, but he was not as good a shooter as his Co-pilot, Jake. They had been fired for accidentally crashing their plane into the Enforcer headquarters twelve years ago. They had been trying to knock down the evil Dark Kat but Commander Feral wanted the credit. After they were fired, they were forced to work in a junkyard to repay for damages. In the junkyard, Jake came up with the idea to make a plane and fight against evil their own way. Jake designed the jet and the two combined their knowledge of jets to build it. They then became Razor and T-Bone, the Swat Kats.

Ten years ago, the Swat Kats were fighting Dark Kat in a stolen Enforcer Jet called the Galaxy. They blew up the Galaxy along with Dark Kat, supposedly, but in the blast, their jet was blown down into their own junkyard. They managed to change into their outfits into their Junkman outfits and escape the flames. When asked what happened they claimed to be watching the news and saw the jet heading their way and barely got out. No one found the bodies of the Swat Kats or the secret base, so the secret identities of the Swat Kats were kept that, a secret.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still wish that I could fly again. It's boring keeping my feet on the ground. So boring that I have been able to beat all of my high scores on my games, and I even have record times on my training progress." He was sitting on the couch drinking a can of sour milk. He looked sulky, even though he still had the physical figure of his old fighting self.

"I hear you, Chance, but you still can't beat me at shooting. Then again, I still can't beat your high score on the flying simulator we made. Oh well. More practice for me." Jake said as he finished watering some houseplants. Jake had a rose bush and some Aloe plants in the garage to help get rid of the smell of sour milk.

Jake went into the training room. In there were some games and a flight simulator. All of their real training stuff had been destroyed in the explosion. All they had left was the obstacle course outside because it would not cause suspicion.

Jake walked over to a game that was new to the room. The game was ironically called "Swat Kats VS the World". In the game, you would have to use the Swat Kats and their inventions to defeat the villains. The shooting high scores belonged to Jake who used the character Razor all the time. Chance used T-Bone and had the high score on the flying parts. The two are tied on the fighting bits though.

Jake activated the game and started playing. He got Razor to the level where he could team up with his partner T-Bone and save Ms. Briggs from Doctor Viper. As he played the game, he chuckled at how close the accuracy was for the game to what had really happened. 'Callie must have put in her side of the story. Oh well. At least it's almost correct about everything. We fought a lot more with Feral though.'

As he played, Chance decided to go down to what used to be the hanger. The place was now a wreck that was only partially stable. "Man, what a mess. I thought the academy was a mess in the morning. Oh well. Let's get back to work." He says as he pushes up his sleeves and starts moving stuff. Even though they are no longer the Swat Kats, they still like to keep busy. Since the hanger was trashed, the boys have been cleaning it up slowly but surely. Now it was almost done.


	2. Chapter 2: Crud

"Cha…Cha…Chance! Help!"

Chance put the rubble down and walked up to the game room. 'He probably needs help with his game level again.' He was tired of their simple existence. 'There's no action here anymore, so even if we did come back we would be useless.'

When he entered the room Jake was nowhere in sight. The game he had been playing was on and seemed brighter than ever. "Guess he's not here. Strange though, I could've sworn I heard him call for me. Oh well, looks like it's my turn for the game." He went over to the game and started to play. As he started up the game he noticed something, the game said his real name; Chance. "What the?"

"Chance, help me, Chance!" came a voice from the game.

"What the? Jake, where are you?"

"I'm stuck in the game, Chance! Get me out of here!" yelled a game character from the screen. It looked like Jake, and even sounded like Jake. He was digitally modified into a game character.

"How did you even get in there?" He was wide-awake now with worry at his partner being stuck in the game.

Jake shook his pixelated head and said, "Well one minute I'm about to beat the crud out of Hard Drive, then something came on the screen. Now I'm here in someone's idea of our old hanger. By the way, this place looks way cooler than the original was."

"Yeah, well we can talk about décor for the place when we get you out of there, now what did the screen say? Maybe that might give us a clue." Chance was worriedly working the controls for his character that was next to Jake.

"Whoa, careful there buddy, your character might just pull you in as well."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, the screen said this; "Past is past, but this time it will return, Heroes of the past its time to come back." That's all I remember, buddy." He shrugged.

Just then, the screen flickered and words were written on it. Jake was standing underneath them with worry. "These words look out!"

'Past is past, but this time it will return. Heroes of its past, it's time to come back! Reveal the truth behind the masks; I now summon the Swat Kats! The orphan who is not is already here, now for the orphan who died many times to come in!'

"Oh crud!" Chance was digitalized into a pixelated version of himself.

Jake walked up to him and they sized each other up. "Great, now we're both stuck here. Good thing the yard's closed today." Muttered Jake as he walked around the video game designer's version of their old hanger.

"Tell me about it. Now why did it say all that crud back there huh?" Chance was looking at the computer version of his beloved ship, the Turbo Kat.

"Beats me, I only understood half of that stuff, what about you?"

"Same."

"Well there is a reason for that you know. You would have to have seen each other's life from the beginning to understand." Said a young she cat. Her fur was blue tinted silver and her hair was blonde with brown streaks in it. She was wearing sweat pants, a Swat Kats symbol t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and her shoes were ragged. Her eyes were blank though, as though she was blind.

"Who are you?" asked Chance.

"Oh, no! Silvia, is that you?" Jake looked like someone had just punched his stomach.

"Yes, I am the cat who was once known as Silvia the sleuth." She smiled softly as she shimmered. Since they were all in the game, to them they all looked normal.

"Again, who are you, and to add another question, what are we doing here?" Chance was getting grumpy again.

Jake looked at the she-cat with fear in his eyes.

"I am Silvia, the game cat, the cat-net, the sleuth. I am the only cat in the whole city who knows all your secrets that were typed up on the computer or any system. I have come to you both to get you off your lazy hides and kick tail again." Her eyes slanted as though ticked. Her tail whipped around.

"How is it your alive, Silvia?" Jake had his head down as though trying not to stare at this young she-cat. She was about six-teen, but full of spirit, determination, and knowledge.

"Huh? Alive?" Chance took a glance at Jake and noticed his confused, and depressed, look.

Silvia nodded, "Yes, alive. I was just digitalized, Jake. That's all. I finally found out who I was though. My family was a mess. In the end, I am glad I am like this. It means that I can now watch over my friends and help in small ways."

"Jake, how do you know her? What does she mean by finally knowing who she was?" Chance was next to his partner and best friend who he thought he knew better than anyone.

"We were in the same orphanage, Chance."


	3. Chapter 3: Orphans among us

"Orphanage?" Chance himself had grown up on the streets in a broken downtown orphanage. He thought that his partner had a different path. "Which orphanage?" He asked as he thought about all the orphanages in Megakat City. There were three; Chance had gone to the one that was broken down. It was called "Hopeful Endings Orphanage". The name was worn down so it had said "Hope_l E_s Orphanage" or "Hopeles Orphanage". Another orphanage was called "Hope Orphanage" was the nicest orphanage in town. 'Jake probably went there, since he's not a jerk.'

The final orphanage was "Agatha's Orphanage". Agatha was the old cat who ran it, she was so old that no one knew when she was born, all they knew was that she was still alive to this day. She was the terror of all orphans nightmares. To be adopted by the cruelest of parents would be a blessing compared to Agatha. Agatha would never feed any of the orphans, unless they could do something for her. If they pleased her enough, she would then find them a set of parents. Agatha's favorite weapon was the whip, though the other orphanage workers in her employment preferred shot guns. The place was a dangerous slave camp under the guise of a nice little orphanage run by a nice little old cat.

"Agatha's." Jake walked over to a chair that was there. He felt it to make sure it was there and sat down. "We weren't released until we were twenty-five, so I got most of the kittens and others down underground. Some, like me, got out early through the underground, while others were not so lucky."

"Jake!" Jake slumped down as he passed out. "Come on buddy, wake up!"

"I wouldn't do that, Chance. You might hurt him. I can set you both out in the real world. His condition might be acting up again." Silvia muttered as she raised her left paw and the two mechanics were in their garage again.

"Hey, where did she go?" Chance asked as he got up off the ground. Then he noticed his partner lying on the ground. He was running a fever. "Oh, man, hang in there, buddy. I'll figure out something." He put Jake down on his bed in his room. Jake's room was like a little library with a bed and computer in it. His bed was an old mattress that had been fixed up.

'Ding' went the door.

Chance left, reluctantly, to see who was there. "Shop's closed for the day…" he started to say, but then noticed no one was there. "Huh, must be some teen or something." Just before he closed the door, he noticed a small bag in front of the door. "Huh, what's this?" Inside was a prescription bottle of medication labeled: Razor's Edge. Chance, looked a little worried at the bottle and then brought it inside.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he was sitting up on his bed.

"You passed out for some reason, how you feeling, buddy?" Chance said as he came in.

"Stupid, I forgot to take my pills." He said as he tried to get up.

"Pills? Like these med pills someone just dropped off?" Chance handed them to Jake.

Jake looked at the bottle, and then at Chance and said, "Did you see who dropped these off?" he unscrewed the cap and inside was a bunch of multi colored pills. Jake grabbed one and squished it a bit. It was a jelly vitamin. He ate it and closed the cap.

"No, now are you going to tell me why I am just finding out about these pills instead of fifteen years ago when we were assigned each other as partners! What are those anyway, and why did the case say 'Razor's edge'? Huh?" Chance was ticked off pretty badly.

"Those pills are for Jake's overactive adrenaline rush in his blood. We discovered that unless he was kept super active, or took those pills, Jake's blood would rush so fast that it would slow his heart and it would stop for a few seconds, like a heart attack. If he had that happen too often, then he would have his brain stop as well. Thankfully, that's only been the case once. We got him fixed up just in time." Said young Silvia. She had taken form on Jake's computer.

"I suppose you sent out the old code for my meds, huh, Silv?" Jake asked, as he seemed to be getting his head back together.

"Yes."

"Jake, you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Chance, when Silvia tells me how she is alive. I saw her get shocked in an explosion twenty years ago." He was taking deep breaths.

"Think Hard Drive without the suit, but with the power." Smirked the shimmering face on the screen. She then closed her eyes and appeared as an actual cat. "I was near a computer and got sucked in; it was as simple as that." She said calmly. "I can finally come out of the screens again."


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets that could've killed

Jake was asleep again on the bed, leaning himself against the wall. Chance looked at his partner with concern. 'Why didn't he tell me?' He looked at Silvia and then asked, "Why does you being alive upset him so much? I mean, we've seen worse in this town then the dead coming back."

Silvia shook her head and replied, "Because he felt responsible for me. For all of us, orphans. He was one of the younger ones, but he took on the leadership role, as well as the role of the provider." She glanced at Jake sadly as well. "I didn't mean to scare him this much."

Chance looked at the she-cat with confusion, "Just why the pills said 'Razor's Edge'? I mean, seriously. He's not a Swat Kat." He said, trying to cover his worry.

Silvia just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I was in the computer system, which includes yours. As for the name on the bottle, we called him that in the orphanage. It was his middle name. We figured that it would do better than Jake would, so we could tell if friend or foe was calling for him. Each of us has a code name. I am Teck, as in a technical device. He was called Razor for his razor sharp skills with his sling shot." Her eyes softened.

Chance was shaking his head, "If Feral knew…"

"He wouldn't do anything. Now it's time to quit moping about, Swat Kat." Silvia said fiercely. Her fur glistened. "We need you."

This got Chance's attention. "What do you mean by that? No one has needed us for years."

"I was trapped in computer systems from all over the world for years. That includes going through villain computers. This is my first time out of the systems. Dark Kat is still alive, you do know that much, correct?" She was almost at a snarl.

"Yeah, but I thought it was a rumor." Said Jake, he got up from his 'nap'.

"You okay, buddy? You keep passing out; I might just take you to a doctor." Chance was starting to get worried.

Jake looked at Chance with a smile that was like a joke. "I'll be fine; it takes a bit for my pill to take effect. Now," he stared at Silvia, "What the crud is going on that you, Teck, have deemed to try and revive to old carcasses like us? What is so terrible that the Swat Kats are needed back in the game?" His face looked as though he hadn't seen the sky for a year, it was serious and gaunt. He was nervous. Jake was never nervous.

Chance looked at his partner with concern. 'A nervous "Razor" will likely cut himself in a fight.'

"I say we need you back because of these three facts; One, Pumadine was robbed and all that was left as proof was a hole in the ground. Two, Megakat Bio-Chemical labs were also robbed. Finally, number three, I saw three super villains talking together, and no one was throwing punches." Silvia was worried and serious as well.

"What the crud! Pumadine is a target for most villains, but the hole will normally mean Dark Kat! And we all know that the bio-chemical stuff goes with Dr. Viper!" Chance was shaking his head trying to believe it.

"Hey, what about the villains you said you saw; could you tell who they were, and how you saw them?" Jake was getting himself prepared for the worse as well.

"I saw them by going through Dark Kat and Hard Drive's security system. Hard Drive can't detect me, it seems. I don't know why. Anyway, other than those two, there was Dr. Viper! It was like a nightmare that came true." Silvia was on the verge of freaking out.

"Calm down, Silv. First off unless the city is really in danger, and the enforcers can't handle it, then we get involved. Second, we should get you back to the others; Jem will be the most ecstatic." Jake was starting to sound like the most depressed cat on the planet. It was ticking Chance off.

'It's okay if I get depressed, but Jake is acting like there is nothing for him to do anymore. It's as though he's lost all his spark.'

"Look, Jake, I don't care if you are now older than me, I will tell on you." Silvia was starting to boil over. 'I came here to give them a chance to fly again, and they do this! Ughh.'

Jake now looked just as confused as Chance, "Tell on me, hah, to who would you tell on me and what for?" he smirked.

'He's trying to get Chance upset enough to join in, of course! Without his best friend and pilot, he is just a kid with a slingshot hitting the wall.' Silvia finally figured out. "I would tell my sister, of course. She was adopted when she was young. She knows about me though. I also explained my age problem. She will be happy to know that I am out of the system now, but she will be so ticked at you both, so hah." She chuckled at the thought of it.

"Who's your sister?" asked Chance.

"Why my little sister is Calico, of course. Or maybe you know '_Callie_' better as Ms. Briggs?" she smirked. "I would tell her that you both faked your own deaths, under the belief that no one needed you boys anymore. She might get so ticked off that she will kill you herself." She was enjoying the look on the two cats' faces, stunned.

Then Jake did something unexpected. He laughed.

"Uh, Jake, buddy, you okay?" Chance was just getting more confused by the second.

"Oh man, yeah, Chance I'm fine. Ha, that was just funny. The look on your face, ha." He then calmed down, "Now to be serious, Silvia, as we said, we have to be called, as in an actual emergency. At this point, even my dad calling us to apologize and make us into a secret squadron would qualify to get us back in action. Besides, the jet was totaled, and we haven't finished it yet. At least not the weapons systems and our jump suits were ruined as well. We aren't prepared to do this anymore."

Chance was surprised; he had figured that if Jake was put into an orphanage, then he had no parents. Then he thought about what his partner had just said about them not being prepared. "That's not entirely true, we still have our helmets and masks, and as for the jet we could be up in the sky again in an hour. We just don't have the jumpsuits anymore."

Just then, the phone rang. Jake walked over to the phone and said, "Jake and Chance's Garage; this is Jake, how can I help you?"

Just then a voice muttered something that was barely audible, "A package will be arriving shortly, it should work for your purposes. I got a … feeling you might be needed again." Then the phone cut off.

"Who was it?" Chance was rubbing his head, trying to take all of this in.

"I have no idea; they said something about a package. Must've been a wrong number." He shrugged.

"By the way, I also detected someone else who had actually hacked into the security system. Some enforcer, I'm not sure who."

"Oh, great, see Feral will handle this, now I'm going to go hit my head against the wall to see if I'm still asleep or not." Said Chance, 'finally something made sense again.'

Just then, Burke and Murray showed up with the usual junk. "Never mind." Said Chance as the two junk-cats went out to sign the paper.

"Here ya go boys, sign here." Said a small, obnoxious cat. He was a light apricot color with an even junkier look than the mechanics. His partner, Burke, was an oversized cat who was brown and fat.

Chance signed the paper while Jake started to clear up the junk in front of their door, which was where they always put it.

"See ya boys, HaHaHa." They laughed as they rode off.

"You would think after twelve years they would get tired of this, huh, Chance?"

"Yeah, now we gotta clear this up again."

"Chance!" Jake was holding a box on the top of the pile. It was a cardboard box that said, "To the Swat Kats"


	5. Chapter 5:Time to Come Back

"What the crud! Come on, let's take a look at it inside." They went inside the garage where Silvia was sitting on the couch.

"What's that? I didn't see you two due to receive mail today."

"That's because this came with the trash. The problem is that this box is in too good a condition to be just junk." Said Jake as he started to open it.

Inside was a set of jumpsuits that looked exactly their old ones. There was also a note, "It took me a while to figure you out, but I had about ten years to do it. There is a fight coming, and believe it or not, we need you two back. You'll have to get everything else to do this, but this was the most difficult thing for you to get as junk-cats. The suits are fireproof and made to withstand extreme cold. Be careful Swat Kats. When you get this, I am hoping that you will be ready for takeoff. But then I might be expecting too much from you hotshots."

"The suits are amazing, Jake. Who would…"

"I think it might be Feral. The big clue is when it says 'hotshots'. I mean, who else would call us that?" Jake was staring at the outfit for him, as though Dr. Viper himself had made it.

"Why would he give us jumpsuits?" Chance looked like he had just been slugged in the stomach.

"Because he needs you two to do your job. Did you not hear me?" Silvia was just near shouting.

Silvia was getting more annoyed. 'I came here to try and get some heroes to help me. I think I might have been better off with getting the orphans to help. I mean, I could have just asked them to help me and they would not have had a problem with it.' She looked as though someone had taken her favorite videogame from her, and she wanted it back, badly.

Chance turned on the television. 'This is way too much. What next, Feral reveals that he's Jake's father? Ha, that's a laugh. Actually that would be a headache.' "What the?"

On the television was Ann Gora in front of Town Hall. Town hall was covered in vines and protected by both Creeplings and Plantimals. Chance turned it up. Jake joined him. Even Silvia was interested in this. "This is Ann Gora from Kats Eye News, reporting to you live from town hall. It seems that some old villains have come back from the dead to take over. I've been told that not only is Dr. Viper holding the Mayor and Deputy Mayor hostage, but also he has help doing so. I am told that Hard Drive and yes, even Dark Kat is in there as well. The enforcers are trying to get in there to handle the problem."

Chance looked at Jake and they both nodded. "We're back in the game." Chance laughed.

"Affirmative." Jake said, he started towards the wreck that was hiding the real progress of the hanger. The hanger was actually cleared and fixed up completely save the entrance. Jake made it in and suited up. Chance was right behind him.

"Well at least the suits fit." T-bone joked. He put his helmet on and got into the cockpit of the TurboKat.

"Yeah, now let's see if it was a good idea that I kept making weapons. I added some stuff to this while we were building it again. I even fixed up the glovetrix in my spare time. It now can do a few new tricks." Razor said as he leaped into the co-pilot seat in the cockpit. "Silvia, you stay here. We'll come back for you later. Let's hit it, T-bone."

"Yeah!" He blasts the engines. The jet takes off through the open hanger door. The door closes after them.

The TurboKat made it to city hall faster than ever before. "You upgraded this model, didn't you, T-Bone?" asks Razor as he checks his arsenal.

"Of course. Anything good in there, Sure-Shot?" T-Bone lands the jet on top of the building.

"Yeah, I've added just what we need and more into the Glovetrix. So let's go save the day again."

"Yeah! Saving the day again" T-Bone sighed in relief.


	6. Chapter 6:Let's Kick Tail

They go in through the door on the top. They run into a wall of vines that is guarded by Plantimals. "Crud, looks like Viper's plants are guarding the top."

"No problem, T-Bone. I got this, freeze spray!" Razor's glovetrix shoots out a spray that looks like water, but freezes the plants. "Got'em!" he says as he shatters them as easily as glass.

"Nice job now let's get moving. Ms. Briggs and the mayor are probably somewhere in the center of this building."

"Right."

As the two go through the hallways they see evidence that some enforcers had gotten in.

"H ...h ... help!" cried a voice.

"Hey, Razor, doesn't that cowardly cry sound familiar?"

"Affirmative." Razor sighs and they go down the corridor to find a cat wrestling with a plantimal. "He would need help, huh, T-Bone?" He shoots the creature with a freeze dart from his glovetrix and grabs Steele by the collar. "Get up, Steele."

Lt. Commander Steele was the second in command in the Enforcers. He was a light brown cat with blonde hair, and thought himself to be a leader. The coward couldn't last a day in the Commander's shoes, no matter how bad he wants to have the job. He was well known to lower members as a sneak and a troublemaker.

"Yeah, we didn't come back from the dead to see this. You aren't stupid enough to come in alone, so who was with you?" T-Bone grabbed Steele's gun that had fallen a few feet away.

"Co… co… Commander Feral and Lt. Felina. They were just here a few minutes ago, an… and you, how did you come back to life?" He stuttered.

Commander Ulysses Feral was the leader of the enforcers. He was a muscular, tough cat who took no nonsense from his men. His dark brown fur and square jaw make him look like he could fight anyone you got, but in a fight against the super powered villains, he needs back up. He's a rulebook sort of cat with a bit of an overgrown ego, but his care for Megakat City overpowers his ego enough to do some good for the city.

Lt. Felina Feral is the niece of Cmd. Feral. She always tries to do good for the city and never loses sight of what's important. She's headstrong and rebellious and will not take "no" for an answer, but she is adaptable, unlike her uncle, to anything the Swat Kats can help with. Her intelligence and moral codes keep her ready for any situation. Her light brown fur looks like mud, but her black hair is splotched with white patches.

"Come on, we'll explain when we're done with this mess." T-Bone said as he dragged Steele by the collar. Razor scouted up ahead.

They finally reached the Mayor's Office. Steele had fainted from fear so T-Bone set him down next to the door outside. They snuck in and hid behind some statue models of the mayor. "T-Bone, look! In that cage, it's Ms. Briggs and the mayor!"

Ms. Briggs was a tan she cat with blonde hair and green eyes which hid behind some sharp glasses. Her soft pink nose and ears would make any man go goo-goo for her. Well, almost any guy. Mayor Manx on the other hand was the sniveling coward of a mayor who ran the place, or rather, is the figurehead for the place. Ms. Briggs does all the work. He was an overweight cat with a beard and a bit of an Irish or Scottish accent. He was wearing his favorite toupee, a brown one with a bit of a wave. He wore round glasses that fit on his snout.

"Yeah, and look at who's stuck in the center of the room. Feral and his niece are surrounded!"

Feral was being restrained by plantimals while his niece, Felina, was restrained by creeplings. Dark Kat was sitting in the mayor's chair laughing while Viper was on his right. Hard Drive was having fun shocking the commander.

"Ughh!" gasped the commander, as he was shocked.

"He's a tough one. Normally that type of shock will kill a cat." Hard Drive smiled wickedly. Hard Drive was an electrically charged maniac with a surge coat that allowed him to become, or control, pure energy. His pale fur and yellow charged hair and eyes could scare anyone but a superior villain.

"Then why don't you exxxpirement to sssee how long he can lassst? Or maybe how much he can take." Laughed the insidious Dr. Viper. Dr. Viper was a snake mixed with a cat. He was once known as Dr. Elrod Purvis, an assistant to Dr. N. Zyme, the Biochemist. As Dr. Purvis, he had become greedy and tried to steal a formula made of snake DNA that would regenerate cells in plants and animals. He fell and had the stuff poured all over him. He mutated into what is now called Dr. Viper.

"Yes, that would be fun. How about it, Feral? Let's see how many bolts it takes to kill you." Hard Drive laughed as he pointed his finger at the commander.

Feral stared the villain down and said, "Do your worst, creeps."

As Feral braced himself for the attack, Razor took his chance and shot. Out of his glovetrix came a mini buzz saw missile, which cut the surge coat in half, just barely missing Hard Drive's fur. His powers were "Cut short".

"What the , no!" he exclaimed as he reverted into a weak, brown cat.

"What was that?" asked an annoyed Dark Kat. "Has some reinforcements come to join the party, Feral?" Dark Kat was a purple giant in a large cloak of black with red trimming. He was the brains of the villains when it came to strategy and bombs, but he preferred to fight with science then with fists. If he had to fight, he was strong and big, but he also had a cane to attack with.

"Enforcers, aw come on. Was ten years really long enough to forget about us? I mean come on; who else do you guys know who can shoot like that?" Razor joked as he started to make his way around the room. His helmet shined with the light of the room glinting off it.

"A Sssswat Kat! Thatsss imposssssible!" howled Viper as he just barely dodged a cement attack from Razor.

While Razor ran and caused a distraction that led the villains out of the room, T-bone fired some freeze darts at the plantimals and a net over the creeplings. He then shot a shock-net on top of Hard Drive, knocking him out.

Feral had passed out while the villains had run after Razor. Felina quickly overcame the shock of the Swat Kats return and helped T-Bone to free Ms. Briggs and Mayor Manx.

"But, how?" Ms. Briggs started.

"Not now, Ms. Briggs. Feral needs help and Razor can't keep them occupied forever. Felina, get them out of here." T-Bone says handing her a weapon. "Steele's outside, unconscious." He runs out the door and tries to catch up to his partner.

"Now I know I'm dead." Muttered Felina as she woke her uncle.


	7. Chapter 7: We're Baaaaack

Razor was dodging attacks from every one of the super villains. He was starting to wonder how his partner was faring. He jumped forward about five feet while flying a meter high. He landed in a tuck and roll, just missing an attack from Dark Kat's cane. "Whoa, that was close."

"How are you ssstill alive, Sssswat Kat?!" Dr. Viper hissed as he swung his tail at Razor, narrowly missing his legs.

"Ever hear of ejector seats?" Razor asked as he shot his cement at some creeplings who were trying to sneak up on him.

Out of nowhere, an octopus missile comes and hits Dr. Viper, pinning him against the wall. "Ugh."

"What was that?" Dark Kat turned his head right into T-Bone's punch.

"That was me. Hey Razor, these guys giving you trouble?" T-Bone joked as he started tying up Dark Kat.

"Naw, just gave me a good work out though. Heh, I thought you were busy with the Mayor and the others. Are they okay?" Razor was tying up Dr. Viper with some new ropes that were acid proof. He also tied a gag on him to keep his scaly mouth shut.

"Yeah, Felina's with them after all. They'll be fine. Maybe a bit annoyed, but hey, when was the last time Feral wasn't annoyed with us around to save the day."

"Too true buddy, heheh. Oh, and we might as well leave these two for the enforcers, like old times, eh, T-Bone?" Razor joked.

"Nah, might as well wait for the reinforcements arrive. We need to explain anyway."

"Roger that, T-Bone."

They did not have to wait long. When they heard the reinforcements coming, they hid in the shadows, as though it was second nature. The enforcers went past Razor and T-Bone as though they were not even there. They dragged all the creeps down to the jail and after a few minutes, they came down with Steele and Feral on emergency medical stretchers. Ms. Briggs and Mayor Manx were a few minutes behind with Felina.

"Hey, Lt., is Feral gonna be okay?" asked Razor as he slid out of the shadows.

"Oh, Razor… yes, he should be fine, just a bit fried. The paramedics said that he should be fine in a few days. Thank you for helping. How are you here though, I saw you crash. We all did." She looked tired but worried as well.

"We used our ejector seats and crashed past the junk yard. We ran off after we crashed and made it to our base and fixed ourselves up. Razor had a broken arm, some bad bruises, and burns, while I just had some scrapes and burns." T-Bone explained as he stepped out of the shadows.

"It wasn't easy. We thought that we weren't needed anymore. The villains only showed up today after all. It's not as if we were needed. If we had seen anything come up that needed us we would have come back in a heartbeat." Razor said looking a little ashamed with himself. 'We basically abandoned them. What were we thinking? What was I thinking?'

"Let's go, buddy. We need to fill back up on weapons for the glovetrix anyway." T-Bone was having the same thoughts. They walked back up to the roof and jumped into the TurboKat.

They left as fast as they came; leaving only wind and a jet trail fading into the morning. They parked in the hanger as they had all those years ago. They closed the doors and put up their helmets and suits in a beat up looking locker. When the jet had crashed all those years ago, it had only shaken up the base; the real damage had been to the junkyard up top.


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Not Right

The two walked over to the couch and watched what had happened on the news. Silvia was there watching already the news. "Nice, you two are the only group that would make a comeback without showing yourselves to the cameras."

"It's not like we're a band, Silv. How about you go and check on your sister now. She just got out of a rough predicament. You being out of the computers might help her calm down." Chance said. He was getting used to this stuff, but he still did not like how his partner was reacting to this teenage she-cat. It was as though he was scared for her, and of her.

"I think I'll go check on the orphans. Jem might want to know I'm still able to come and kick her tail if she does not go to bed on time." She chuckled as she left the garage. "By the way, you don't have to worry; your secrets are safe with me." She said softly.

The two mechanics just nodded and watched as Ann Gora tried to get an exclusive from Felina.

After she left, Jake slumped in his chair from not only fear for his friends, but also from fear of what seeing so many villains in one place could mean. "I guess we really are back in the game now, huh, Chance?"

Chance was a little troubled about how their friends had looked at them. The mayor always looked scared when being held hostage, so that did not bother him as much. The look on Ms. Briggs and Felina's faces had scared him the most. They looked at him as though he was some sort of false hope, a monster. They had looks of fear on their faces, and yet after they were certain of their saviors really being among the living, they looked sad and concerned, yet they looked relieved and had some of their courage come back to them. "Looks like it, Jake. Question is; will we be allowed to. I know that your certain of Feral being the one to send us the uniforms, but if that's true, what's to say that it was a trap and it was an accident to need us today of all days?"

"I never said it was a trap, Chance. I just don't like it. That's all." Muttered the co-pilot and co-mechanic. He looked at the pills on the table and shook his head. He did not need them anymore if he was going to be in the air again. He would be stable as long as he could react as fast as his blood ran. As a Swat Kat, this would not be a problem anymore. 'What is going on in the world? Silv comes out of a computer game after she was supposedly blown up in an explosion, we get a new set of suits that look just like our old ones only tougher apparently, and we got called back into action, all in one day. Either someone really wanted us back in the fight, or this was the strangest set of coincidences I've ever seen. Either way, this is way too screwy.'


	9. Chapter 9: Old Car, New Story

Chance was thinking along the same lines when Ms. Briggs showed up in her car. It looked like a beat up green tank-car. It was as though she was always battle ready with this. The boys had fixed up her car so many times that they knew every part, inside and out. "Hey Ms. Briggs, what happened to your car?"

"It looks like a plantimal nested on top of it." Jake looked confused at the top of the car where there was a hole. It was definitely made from something acidic. 'Jeez, I thought the damage from the blown engine incident was bad.'

"No, but it certainly had an accident on it. Think you can do anything to fix this?" She seemed tired and worn out, but still happy and excited.

"Yeah, it should only take a few minutes to an hour. I thought all the plantimals were gone when Dr. Viper disappeared." Chance acted as though this was a new thing and was unexpected.

"They did, but they came back with him today as well as Hard Drive, Dark Kat and his creeplings, and guess who else!" She seemed ecstatic about the last bit.

"Who, Callie, another villain?" Jake was already starting work. Chance risked a glance at his partner and noticed that he looked better than he had in years. Meanwhile, Jake was thinking the same about Chance.

"No." She swooned, "The Swat Kats!"

"No way!" the boys said in a "surprised" unison.

"Way, they came in and saved us, even Commander Feral. It was amazing. They were probably hiding so that the super-villains would leave us alone, but they came back right away when we were in trouble. It was wonderful. It was as though they had never left." She was in a better mood now that she was not in danger. She even smiled. "Oh that reminds me, can I have that device I left here back?"

"Sure, you might need it for something important." Jake handed Callie her old communicator so she could call the Swat Kats.

"Yes, thank you. You haven't messed with it, have you?" She was a little worried.

"I just fixed the crack in the light, that's all." Jake shrugged. He had secretly also fixed it up a bit so that it would send the signal faster than it used to. He had had a lot of spare time on his paws.

She nodded. "Thank you. I suppose I should test it to see if it still works. It's supposed to contact the Swat Kats." She raised it to her hand and lowered her finger to the button.

Just as she was about to press the button, Jake put his hand over hers and stopped her. "It's late, and unless it's an emergency I don't think that it would be nice to wake up anyone just to test your communicator. Try testing it tomorrow or something when they won't be asleep." He was calm as he distracted Callie long enough for Chance to finish her car.

"It's done, Callie. Hopefully there won't be any more of those creeps running around to spit on your car." Chance said as he handed Ms. Briggs her keys.

"Thanks Chance, Jake. I'll see ya around, I have a feeling that I'll need you more often again." With that, she drove off towards town.

"Nice job with keeping her off the alarm, Jake."

"Are you kidding, that thing would have blasted my ears, so of course I'm going to stop her. Jeez. Not to mention how much more shock she would have received to find that her two heroes are her two favorite mechanics, how humiliating." He slapped his head in mock horror.

"I hear ya that would have sealed our fate for sure." Chance was grinning like a fool. 'I know I should be worried about all of those villains showing up, but I can't help but feel pumped up and excited. This was the most action we've had since we blew ourselves up.'

Jake was thinking similarly, only with more concern for this. 'Not only will people try to find our identities again, but now the villains have shown up again, they'll be more active than ever. I better get some new gear up and ready.'


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble with an F

The next day started with some disbelief. The two vigilantes had all but convinced themselves that yesterday's events had all been just a dream. Chance went down to work on fixing up their old training room. This way Jake could install some new training courses into it. Meanwhile Jake handled the garage.

Today was just one of those slow days where no cat would have a car problem. As Jake waited for a job to do, he used his computer that he had recently installed into the main office/their living room, to check on Commander Ulysses Feral. True neither cat had much love for the old cat that had fired them and constantly stole their glory, but still, he was a fellow hero just like them, only with the law on his side. That and in a fight to save the city, they never had a better ally than Feral and his niece.

He thought about how long it had been since they had been kicked out of the enforcers. "I wonder if they ever took our names out of the system, or if they just totally forgot about us without taking us out." He mulled over this thought for a few moments. "Probably erased us from existence in the system as soon as he could, but eh, might as well for the heck of it. I got nothing better to do." He typed in his username and code and waited a few minutes. Then, to his shock, it went directly to his user page. It was as though he had never been fired. 'What the heck? I guess I should have tried this before, but I don't understand. It's been twelve years, there is no way that I should still be able to access this again this easily.'

He scanned through the files and found everything as it had been when he had left it. 'This makes no sense.' He checked into the medical files to check on some old friends, and the commander, to see how they were. "Good, he's still alive. He'll be fine in a few days. Hope everything will still be standing. Steele is in a psych ward due to…"Shell shock". What a wimp, there were no shells. It was only some plantimals. We've seen it all before. Then again, they do spit acid, so maybe I'm just too used to this still."

Chance comes up and looks over Jake's shoulder. "So you managed to hack in to the system, again. I guess that means that they still haven't changed the security."

"That's just it, Chance. I didn't do any hacking at all this time."

"Then how…?"

"My file is still in the system. I don't understand either, but I know this, it means that someone wanted us to stay in."

"Maybe it was Silvia, I mean, she was in the computers."

"Yeah, but to reload us in without alerting Feral or anyone else is impossible."

"Indeed it is, Clawson, but I've noticed you two hotshots do a lot more impossible things in my time." Feral had driven up in an enforcer car that needed repairs badly, as well as a new paint job.

The two cats were startled into fighting positions. Chance was standing next to Jake in a boxing stance and Jake was on the top of the chair ready to make a pounce attack.

"Oh jeez, it's only the Commander. Way to scare a cat, Feral. We may be old but don't go and count us out of practice just because we don't have official equipment anymore." Jake jumped down and lowered Chance's paws with a wave of one of his.

"If you boys expect me to believe you're as old as your papers say you are then you have another thing coming mister. I happen to know that your both many years younger than your licenses claim."

Both cats glanced at each other with skeptical looks.

"I take it you both didn't realize how young you both are."

"How would you know anyway, Feral? We were raised in orphanages. For all you know those are our real ages."

"Trust me Furlong; you two are not in your forties or fifties. You, yourself are still only thirty-two, while Clawson here is only thirty-one. I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

"Shouldn't you be still in the hospital, Commander?" Jake asked a little annoyed. 'If they do the math they'll find that they put a minor through training and fired a nineteen year old cat, and I could still out shoot all of them. Man, will I get in trouble.'

"I got out early because it was only some light injuries. Whether I like it or not, the Swat Kats actually saved my life." His face was a twist of laughing and scowling at the same time.

Chance took a look at the car that the Commander had come in. He indicated that he would get started while Jake kept Feral busy. Jake nodded his agreement.

"I'll get started on the car. Jake, keep him out of trouble, will ya?"

"Roger that, Chance."

Feral looked at the two with some amusement, 'Looks like they still take orders from each other. They really are partners, no leader, no sidekick, just partners. Normally that would fall apart for most of our teams, but then again, these two aren't like our other teams. I wonder where they keep their gear.'

Just as Feral was thinking about this, an alarm went off. "Beep Beep Beep" It was as loud as a foghorn. Feral instinctively drew his gun. "What in blazes…?"

"Aw crud … Jake!" Chance rushes towards the hanger while managing to knock Feral down and out on his way.

"On it, you got him?"

"Yeah. Answer it!"

Jake picks up the emergency phone down in the hanger. "We're here Ms. Briggs."

"Razor, thank goodness. There's something crazy going on here! Cats of all ages are being turned into five year olds. Someone is shooting a laser at them and . . . AHHH!"

"Ms. Briggs?!" Both the cats shouted.

"Ms. Briggs are you there?" Jake asked as Chance turned into T-Bone.

A small kittens voice started talking. It was calm, cool, but still seemed worried. "The mayor now needs to go through potty training again apparently, and I look like I need to go back to Kitten-er-garden! Swat Kats please find out who's responsible for this and why? I need to go and hide the mayor." Grumbled the little kitten.

Jake transformed into Razor as fast as possible. Jumped into the jet and just as the two were about to fly off, Feral came in. At first he was stunned by the hanger, but after the initial shock he said, "There had better be room in there for me, Swat Kats, because I heard every word, and this sounds like something I know a good deal about."

Razor glanced at T-Bone and sighed. He made a quick adjustment, and another seat appeared right behind him. "Get in before I change my mind."

He jumped in while T-Bone grumbled.


End file.
